Sherlock Holms & Jason Wenny's Final party
by yyk20001130
Summary: tragedy at Watson's Birthday party.


Sherlock Holmes

On the birthday of John Watson Sherlock Holmes was invited to his party. A lot of people came but Sherlock was the only detective attending. Sherlock noticed this when he arrived. The party began with women dancing on stage. Sherlock was only interested in what was happening around him. John Watson wasn't present at his party. Everybody was busy watching the performance. Suddenly, a man was foaming at the mouth beside Sherlock. The man was going to die, Sherlock scanned the faces of everybody around him. As the only detective, he began to inspecting the now dead body. He suspects the victim was poisoned. Watson showed up in panic and called the police, drawing his attention away from the victim.

Sherlock began checking the body again. He realized the man had drank some alcohol before his death due to the still present scent of wine. Sherlock then turns to Watson and asked

"Where have you been?"

Watson off guard "I was prepairing the suprise."

"What suprise Watson?" Sherlock said curiously.

Watson fumbled "Uhm," then quickly left the scene.

Sherlock grew suspicious of his old friend. He stood up and was looking around for the bartender who, under Watson's employment, may have given the victim poisoned wine. Suddenly a woman arrived screaming in a panic.

"What happened to my husband?" She shrieked in Horror.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Sherlock said as she lye atop her husband sobbing.

"But there is some information I will need from you"

The woman nodded as tears ran down her face. The crowd around them began to dissipate as the tragedy was too much to bear. In all the commotion Sherlock noticed a firmilliar face. It was the man who offered him wine when he first arrived. the man seemed to be leaving in a hurry. Quickly, Sherlock ran towards the man dressed in a bartenders outfit shouting.

"Hey you!" panted Sherlock

The man stopped and turned towards Sherlock. Curious as to why he was being stopped he took a defencive posture. Sherlock begain questioning the man. The man was in his mid thirties with a strong build towering over fix feet. Speaking in a heavy German accent he answered the series of questions Sherlock had asked, obviously annoyed with his line of questioning. Toby Brian was his name, and he seemed unable to give a good reason as to how he got this job as a bartender and how he came to know Watson. Sherlock grew increasingly suspicious of his surroundings.

Returning to the scene Sherlock began speaking to the wife once more. Jenny Wenny was her name, fair skinned with dark hair. Jenny's makeup was smudged due to her steady stream of tears but she continued to answer all of the questions Sherlock asked. Her husband's name was Jason Wenny, a businessman that she said loved and was devoted to his job, as well as being a supportive husband. Sherlock ended his questioning warmly when the police arrived with an ambulence.

The paramedics rushed in and immediately confirmed the cause of death to be poison. They covered the body by demand of the police. The police began locking the doors and questioning all of the partygoers.

"I know what happened here!" Sherlock shouted confedently.

The room fell dead silent as the gasps and chatter subsided and the police approached.

"Tonight was to be a special night for Mr. Wenny." Sherlock continued.

"Mr. Watson had made some special arrangments for him." He walked over to the event organiser and took the plans for the night that he had seen in his hand when Sherlock first arrived.

"He was to make a speech in front of the guests tonight" Sherlock explained as he approached the body and removed a envelope from the mans jacket.

"But the man was nervous" Sherlock said as he began approaching the bartender who now was back at this bar.

"And opted to have a few drinks to calm his nerves." he said as he stopped walking. making eye contact with the bartender he continued.

"But his wine was poisened!" he said as chatter filled the room.

Sherlock opened the emvelope and began reading the speach.

"A confirmation of love to his wife from a man too devoted to his career." He said as the chatter began again. Jenny began sobbing again uncontrollably.

"It was my misfortune to overhear Mrs. Wenny admiting her love to another man on the phone as you all watched the preformance." Sherlock said as the room fall silent again.

"And it was Mrs. Wenny's misfortune to not remove the poison from her purse before falling on his corpse in an act of duress. Exposing what had happened tonight."

The room began bubbling with activity as the police approached Jenny and arrested her. everyone was made to leave as they were removing the body. Watson and Sherlock met back at the bar and poured eachother a glass of wine.

"You've done it again Mr. Holms." said Watson.

Sherlock replied with a nod and removed his smoking pipe from his breast pocket.


End file.
